Alter Selves
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The worlds of Nyotalia and canon are merged. Starting with canon Germany waking up and finding a naked female Italian in his bed. As well as the other nations finding either naked or half naked people in their beds. Many different pairings. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another idea that I've been playing with for a while. The girls and one boy of Nyotalia are put into the canon world of Hetalia.**

**And of course in the Nyotalia world there are a few more canon pairings. And the people that they are dating they wake up in their beds. Some are completely naked and others are close to naked.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig rolled over in his bed with his eyes still closed. He sensed another body in his bed and sighed. Even though he had asked Italy politely to stay in his bed in the guestroom the other man chose to wait until he was asleep and crawl into his bed.

It wasn't that he hated sharing a bed with the other. It's just that his constant need to snuggle and entwining his body with his own brought up strange and foreign feelings inside of him.

It was far from unpleasant but at the same time caused a lot of uncomfortable emotions.

Ludwig sighed and turned onto his side, his eyes were still closed but he knew he faced Italy.

He opened his eyes.

His eyes stayed open in shock.

There. Lying on his bed. Was a naked girl. Completely naked. Chest bare. Only his blanket was wrapped loosely around her hips and was barely hiding anything.

She had brown hair he dimly noted eyes not being able to stray from her uncovered chest. Long brown hair that fell around her shoulders and a curl on the side of her head.

The girl had a small smile on her face he also noted as he tore his eyes from her uncovered chest. The corner of her lips was lifted and she gave a small giggle and snuggled deeper into the bed.

Ludwig slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes once. Twice. A third time just to be sure.

She was still there.

He reached out and poked her arm once. She was real and not a figment of his imagination.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

A cute, completely naked girl was asleep in his bed.

This had Prussia written all over it. This would be something that he would do.

Except for the fact that he had slept at Frances house with Spain last night.

Let him repeat.

There was a cute and completely naked girl asleep in his bed.

The girl rolled over and faced him. The smile on her face widened.

"Germany." she murmured.

She opened her eyes slowly.

* * *

Feliciano rubbed his eyes a few times. Then he looked on the bed once more.

He was sleeping at Germany's house and unfortunately Germany had insisted that he sleep in the guestroom.

That was so mean! He liked seeing in the same bed with the other man. It calmed him and helped him sleep better.

And sadly he had to go to sleep alone last night and he had woken up a few minutes ago. When he felt someone in the bed with him he thought that maybe Germany had changed his mind and crawled into bed with him. He had opened his eyes happily and ready to see Germanys sleeping face.

Instead he was looking into the face of a sleeping girl.

The girl was rather cute he noted. She had long blonde hair that was spread out around her.

And something else was that she was naked.

He blushed and covered his eyes with his hands. A few seconds passed and he spread his fingers to look between them.

She was still there.

She rolled onto her back and snuggled deeper into the pillows and sighed slightly.

She gave another sigh and moved slightly towards him. She frowned, that did not look like it fit her cute face, and her hand started to run along the bed in search for something.

"Italy?" she called softly.

She slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Kiku was well aware of a sleeping body next to him. He was sleeping, not that they had done that until the sun had risen, at Greece's house and he had fallen asleep next to Greece.

Except last night Greece wasn't a woman.

There was a woman sleeping next to him. She had long curly brown hair and was sleeping soundly. She was naked and didn't seem to be bothered to cover herself with a blanket.

Although there was a cat sleeping in the middle of her breasts.

"Japan." a thankfully familiar voice said softly.

Looking up he saw Greece, he slumped in relief, awake on the other side of the room.

And his arm and curled along him was another girl.

Hercules blinked. "What do you think is going on?"

Kiku glanced at the girl sleeping beside him. "I have no idea."

He looked at the girl sleeping next to Greece. She had short black hair that seemed to frame her face quite nicely and a fair complexion. Anything else was hidden under the sheets that were tangled around both her and Hercules.

The brown haired girl mumbled in her sleep. Her hands ran over the bed that she and Kiku were laying on.

All of a sudden she grabbed Kiku by his arm and tugged him downwards. She curled around him.

He heard Hercules hold back a laugh.

"Japan." she murmured.

At that moment the girl next to Hercules snuggled closer to Greece and said "Greece."

Both of them opened their eyes.

* * *

Arthur slowly woke up, his mind still slightly sluggish.

Then came in his senses. First touch. He sensed someone else in his bed and they were curled around his back.

Then the sense of smell. The smell of roses filled the room.

France.

He growled and turned in his bed ready to start yelling at the Frenchman for sneaking into his bed once again.

There was a naked woman in his bed.

He cocked his head to the side. Then he took his blanket and pulled it over her body so he could think clearly.

She had blonde hair he noted. And she smelled a lot like roses.

She shifted slightly in her sleep before kicking the blanket he had placed over her off to the floor.

"England." she said sleepily.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

This was a dream come true.

That was all the Francis could think at the moment as he ran around the room.

He glanced once more at the person occupying his bed and smiled.

A dream come true indeed.

As quietly as he was able to he quickly spread rose petals around the room and on the bed. He lit some candles and poured the champagne into the glasses.

At first when he woke up he had been surprised. It had appeared England had been using magic the other night and had accidentally turned himself into a woman.

Again.

And with that thought firmly in mind, and remembering the last time his beloved England had become a woman; Francis had wasted no time in preparing the room for the activities that would be taking place after she woke up.

This was not the first time that England turned himself into a woman. And it seemed that whenever he did turn himself into a woman he also unlocked inside of him the need for sex.

A lot of sex.

He remembered the first time it happened. It had been a stormy night and he was just about to go to bed when suddenly his front door had been kicked to the ground and someone was standing in the doorway completely drenched.

The clothes she had thrown on barely covered her wonderful body.

"France." she had growled. She had stalked forward and grabbed him by his shirt front.

He had been ready to have a verbal fight as they so often done and to defend himself that he had done nothing to have her become a girl.

And then she spoke.

"I don't care about you or your needs." she had said before throwing him to the ground and climbing on top of him. "All I do know is that I am going to fuck you until I am completely satisfied. Even if you fall unconscious I will keep fucking you, you fucking frog."

Then with her nails she had torn the clothes off his body and dear lord.

He grinned at the memory and blew out the match he had used to light the candles before glancing at the beauty on his bed once more.

He stalked over like a lion towards his prey and began to run his fingers through her hair.

She murmured slightly in her sleep and smiled.

His fingers went downward and curved around her neck and jaw.

She had sighed lightly.

"France." she had said with a smile.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Antonio looked down on his bed in disbelief.

Romano had been sleeping over the night before. When he asked him if he wanted to sleep in the same bed as him Antonio had barely dodged the boot that had been thrown at him.

And when he woke up in the morning and felt someone else in his bed he had thought for a moment that Romano had changed his mind and crawled into his bed in the middle of the night.

If he did then his mind wasn't the only thing that was changed.

His beloved Romano was now a Romana!

A girl!

He glanced upwards for a moment before turning back to the girl in his bed. He glanced quickly under the covers before just as quickly putting them down.

Apparently Romana still slept naked.

A smile started to appear on his face. Romana would need someone to guide her, previously him, through the loveliness of the female body once she woke up.

She scrunched her face and started to kick slightly.

"Spain I told you I don't want to sleep in the same bed." she said.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Romano stared at the girl in his bed. He pinched himself a few times before accepting the fact that it wasn't a dream and she was real.

There was a girl sleeping in his bed.

She was rather pretty, with long brown hair that lay softly on his sheets to her tanned skin with no marks or blemishes.

He blushed slightly and slowly slid out of his bed and pulled on his boxers, all the while staring at the sleeping girl.

He looked to the door, half of him wanted to call for Spain to come and help him with this and the other half, his pride, was screaming at him not to.

The girl giggled and said "Rom~~a. If you wanted to come into my bed then don't be shy."

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Prussia rubbed his eyes once and then again.

It had slept at Hungary's house. They had been drinking like usual. Gotten drunk. And then collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

Only then he woke up.

And was staring at a male face sleeping merely centimeters from him.

He had cursed, jumped out of bed, fell flat on his face, and had stood up all in two seconds.

And still the people in the bed slept on.

There were three people he noticed.

One boy and two girls, one girl being Hungary.

The other boy had short brown hair and wasn't wearing a shirt. The other girl was curled around him and he had his arm around her. She was wearing a shirt, an overlarge one that fell to her knees and she had white hair.

"Gilbert?"

Elizaveta had awakened and was looking at the other two occupants in her bed in disbelief. He and she shared a look.

The other girl yawned and stretched slightly. She sat up in the bed and opened her eyes.

* * *

The moment Alfred woke up he was assaulted with a strange smell. Vodka and sunflowers a distant part of his mind said.

Vodka. Sunflowers. Who did he know that smelled like that?

Russia.

His eyes opened in shock. Oh hell no.

He turned in his bed, his hand reaching for the gun under his pillow, and in midst of pulling it out he froze.

A woman. She was wearing a long nightgown and had long violet-ish hair that fell to her knees. She was curled up on his bed and had a small smile on her face as she slept.

And in her hands was a sunflower in one of them and in the other was a shovel that had old blood encrusted on it.

Alfred reached out hesitantly. Then before he could change his mind he quickly shook her.

"Hmm?" she said.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Russia took a long sip from his bottle of vodka not taking his eyes off his bed.

He didn't take people to his bed often. Or really at all. While sex was at some times pleasant he didn't see the point that some of his fellow nations had towards it and constantly having the need to make love.

And contrary to popular opinion he never raped any of the Baltic's or any other nation or human. That was low of the low and something he couldn't stand.

Needless to say when he woke up and found a half naked girl in his bed he was to say somewhat surprised.

She had short blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. One part of her hair stood up like with America. She was sleeping soundly and seemed to be wearing only a small shirt that stopped above her bellybutton and panties. She giggled from whatever was happening in her dream and turned onto her stomach.

Ivan stroked his pipe. It wasn't right to hit a girl. Especially one that was still asleep. But she had invaded his home, his room, and his bed.

But it was still a girl who was rather cute and he was sure bruises all over her pretty skin wouldn't be good.

Decisions, decisions.

And it seemed like he didn't have to make it. The girl seemed to be waking up.

She sat up slowly and stretched her arms upward. Then she smacked her lips a few times and sighed.

Then she opened her eyes.

* * *

All across different parts of the world there were suddenly screams.

12 different people were screaming. Eleven girls and one boy were mixed into it.

And the world turned into another new day of chaos.

**Okay then.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I am so glad that all of you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The brown haired girl began screaming the moment she saw Ludwig.

"Please ma'm, calm down." Ludwig pleaded.

The girl continued to scream. She grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered herself with it.

"Germany! Germany!" she screamed. "Help! Pervert! Rapist! France! Help!"

"Ma'm please." Ludwig pleaded once more.

"Germany! Germany!" the girl continued to scream.

"Germany! Look out!" he heard Feliciano cry.

Ludwig turned around in time to see a vase smacking him on the side of the head, a hand grab him by his shirt and throw him off the bed, and a pair of ice cold blue eyes glaring at him.

* * *

The blonde haired girl had screamed at seeing Feliciano causing him to scream as well.

She began screaming in German at him as she gathered the blanket and pulled it around her body.

"Please! I don't understand." Feliciano said.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" she demanded switching to English.

Before Feliciano could answer a female voice screamed out. "Germany! Germany! Help! Pervert! Rapist! France! Help!"

"Italy." the girl cried out.

The girl jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway.

Feliciano watched her as she ran by him before his eyes widened. That was Germany's room!

He ran quickly behind her. He saw her pick up one of the flower filled vases and quickly dump the contents of it before running into the room with it held high like a sword and bringing it down on Germanys head.

Then he saw her pick him up and throw him off the bed.

And then he saw the girl on the bed that had brown hair and chocolate eyes and was covering her with a blanket much like the blonde haired girl was doing.

What on earth is going on?

Feliciano ran to where Germany was on the ground.

"Germany! Are you okay?" he cried.

Ludwig put his hand over where the girl had hit him. "Yes Italy don't worry, I am fine."

The blonde haired girl had been checking the other girl and at that moment turned and glared at the two men.

"What on earth are you doing in my house?" she demanded.

"Your house? This is my house." Ludwig said.

"This is the house of the personification of Germany." the girl said. "Me."

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm sorry but that would be me. I am the personification of Germany."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked placing her hands on her hips. "I think I very well know who I am and whose house this belongs to."

"Clearly not."

The brown haired girl had sat on her knees and put her arms around the blonde haired girl.

"Germany. What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know Italy." the other said.

"I'm confused." Feliciano said. "How are there two Italy's and two Germanys?"

"There shouldn't be." the two Germanys said together before glaring at one another.

* * *

Both girls were screaming however the brown haired one stopped sooner and simply stared at the other two not bothering to cover herself while the black haired girl immediately picked up the blanket and covered her body.

The black haired girl looked around the room. Seeing Japans katana she leaped forward and grabbed it and held it in her hands.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

Hercules and Kiku shared a look.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Hercules asked. "This is my house after all."

"Actually its mine." the brown haired girl said sitting back on the floor with her legs crossed. She picked up the kitten that she had accidentally knocked to the floor and began to pet it.

"Helen, please cover yourself." the black haired girl pleaded.

"Why?" Helen asked.

The girl decided not to answer. "Why are you in Helens house?" she asked.

"I just told you it's my house." Hercules said.

"And I just told you that it isn't." Helen said as she lay back down on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kiku asked.

"I am Sakura Honda, personification of Japan." the black haired girl said not letting go of the katana.

"I am Helen Karpusi, personification of Greece." Helen answered.

* * *

"I am not used to waking up with strange men. Or really men at all. Women mostly." the girl said as she stopped screaming.

Arthur rubbed his ear. "I think you blasted my eardrum with that scream."

"I apologize, you had frightened me."

Arthur rubbed the back of hic neck. "May I ask you what you are doing in my house? And naked?"

The girl sat up and stretched her arms not bothering to cover herself. Although there were three roses on her body. One on each breast and the other covering her private area.

"Well let's see. What did I do last night?" she asked herself. "I drank some wine. Listened to some music. Called Alice. And then I went to sleep. In my house."

"Apparently not." Arthur said. "And who is Alice?"

"Alice Kirkland. England."

"Pardon?"

"You're a personification correct? I can feel it. Alice is the personification of England. I am Francoise Bonnefoy, personification of France the country of love!"

* * *

Francis was immediately attacked with a pillow to the face and then fists to his body.

"You damn pervert! Sneaking into my house!" the girl yelled. "Well you have another thing coming! You have no idea who you have just made an enemy out of!"

For such a small girl she could punch very hard.

France cringed when he felt that last punch to his chest break a rib or two.

Very hard.

"Please! Calm down!" Francis said dodging her next punch.

"Ha!" the girl snorted grabbing the lamp on Francis' nightstand.

Francis ducked from her swing, grabbed her by her wrist, and threw her on the bed before quickly climbing over her.

"Please madam. Calm down." he said.

The girl glared at him. "French. I should've known. Without class or tact at all. Entering a woman's home without her permission and now trying to have sexual contact with her. Despicable."

"Who are you?"

"Why should that matter?"

"Just satisfy my curiosity and I'll let you go."

The girl sighed. "Very well. I am Alice Kirkland, the personification of England."

* * *

"Please, calm down." Antonio pleaded.

The girl continued to scream incoherently. The only thing he could understand was "Spain! Bitch! Come! Spain!"

"Please. I am Spain. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Spain you bitch! Come!" she screamed.

"Hey wait! Come back here! No! Don't!" Antonio heard a familiar voice call.

He turned around to see a furious woman in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Antonio.

She began to scream in Spanish as she leaped at Antonio.

"Get away from what's mine!" she screeched.

One right hook was all it took to crack Antonio's jaw and to send him off the bed and onto the ground.

"Spain!" the girl on the bed cried out and ran to the other girls awaiting arms.

"I don't know who you think you are." the girl who had just punched Antonio spat. "But you picked the wrong house and the wrong girls. I wasn't a conqueror all those years for nothing."

Romano helped Antonio sit up on the ground as he massaged his jaw and put it back in place. "And I have no idea what you are talking about. You are in my house."

"No you idiot, your in her house." the other girl in the first girls arms spat.

"This house belongs to the personification of Spain."

The two girls nodded. "Exactly. Spain. Me." the first one said pointing to herself.

* * *

In an instant the boy had woken up, obtained a frying pan out of nowhere, and immediately attacked Gilbert with it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" he roared.

Getting hit in the head with one frying pan from Hungary was enough. Getting hit in the head with another frying pan from someone he didn't even know just crossed the line.

Gilbert grabbed the pan and threw it to the side. When he tried to punch the guy in the stomach the girl leaped at him.

"Don't even think of hitting him!" she screeched as she punched him.

Elizaveta grabbed her own frying pan and aimed at the girl. The boy threw his frying pan forward. The two crossed like swords on a battlefield.

"You would hit a girl?" Elizaveta asked.

"In a world where most of the personifications are girls and we are at war I either hit them or surrender. And surrender is never an option. I might not like it but I will do it." the boy said twirling the frying pan in his hands.

Meanwhile the girl had Gilbert pinned to the floor.

"Kesesese." the girl cackled. "Got you."

The boy was looking around the room and frowning. "Maria?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah?"

"We are not at my house. I don't have any of these things." the boy said.

The girl let go of Gilbert's wrists. "What the hell do you mean we are not at your house? That's where we fell asleep last night."

"I know where we fell asleep but it's not where we are right now."

"Can I ask who are you guys?" Elizaveta asked.

"I'm Daniel personification of Hungary." the boy said. "This is Maria, my girlfriend and personification of East Germany. Now can you tell us where are we?"

* * *

The next thing that Alfred knew was that he was now well acquainted with the shovel that had been in the girl's arms.

He fell to the ground and clutched his face. "Okay ow! That hurt."

"That is the point." the girl said.

Alfred stood up and dodged another swing.

"What are you doing in my house?" the girl asked.

Alfred swung his arm around. "Take a good look darling. This is my house."

She did. She carefully placed one strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked around the room as she nervously held onto the shovel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"America."

The girl shook her head. "I know America, and you are not her."

"Her?"

The girl nodded. "The personification of America is a girl."

"I don't think I'm a girl."

"Then you are not America."

"That…doesn't really make any sense. Who are you though?"

The girl blinked. "My name is Anya Braginsky. I am the personification of Russia."

* * *

The girl leaped at him, slammed him against the ground, and then started hissing at him.

"So you thought you could just sneak into my house and do whatever you want huh? Well sorry cowboy but that ain't gonna happen." she hissed.

"Such horrible grammar for such a pretty girl." Ivan said.

The girl grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the floor again. "Don't try to compliment me to get out of the as kicking your about to get."

Ivan quickly reached up and grabbed her by her arms and switched their positions so that he was on top of her.

"I usually don't enjoy hitting girls." he said. "But I think for you I will make an exception."

"I feel flattered." the girl grunted before throwing him off.

The two stared at one another for a moment before the girl brought her fists up.

"I am going to teach you what happens when you mess with the United States of America." she said.

"America? There is no way that you are America." Ivan said.

"I think I know who I am." she snorted.

"I know America, America is a guy."

The girl looked down at her body. She pulled her tank top slightly and peered down it before doing the same to her underwear. "Nope. Don't think I'm a guy."

She looked up at him.

"So uh…who are you?"

* * *

In unison eleven voices said one word.

"England."

Alice sneezed suddenly. Francis peered out from his closet.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
